


Joyride

by shadowx_mac



Series: Dream SMP Racing AU [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boi Inc - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad is trying to be supportive, Dream is too devious for his own good but sorta respects Tommy??, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Racing AU, Skeppy think he's a genius at racing, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Street Racing, The Racing au no one asked for but I'm giving it anyways, The part 2 ya'll have been asking for, They are all one big racing fam guys, They are illegal racing guys but it's fun, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends your honor, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur and Techno are awkward siblings, but they are REALLY trying this time guys, drag racing, mostly atleast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: Wilbur and Techno are still struggling with Tommy's hobby, in their defense it’s kinda hard to grasp. It’s not everyday you find out your little brother is at the top of an underground drag racing syndicate where he races for large sums of money.Tommy knows his relationship with his siblings is already strained, then again Dream didn’t exactly make it better when he decided to bring his brothers to their big showdown. The green bastard might have just torn their already unraveling family apart even more.Or maybe he’s unknowingly strengthened the bonds.When Wilbur and techno get a chance to experience driving with their brother first hand, this might be the thing needed to mend the rest of the pieces.Skeppy and Bad need racing practice anyways and Skeppy is never one to turn down a friendly wager.Part two to Shut Up and Drive
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No romantic interactions, found family - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP Racing AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144838
Comments: 114
Kudos: 548





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thank you for the patience and love of this AU! I’m so beyond excited that you guys loved the first one.
> 
> For those new to this is the second part of my first story Shut Up and Drive racing au, you can read this story by itself but for more context you might wanna check out that story first and come back. I’m also currently writing some side stories for this AU next to the main plot.
> 
> I hope you guys love it :)

Things had been better then they were for the past couple months at the Watson residence, but the tension and slight awkwardness was very obvious in the air.

Phil wasn’t quite sure what had caused the discomfort, he had come home from work and found his boys exactly as he had expected to. Curled up on the couch with the snacks Wilbur and Techno had brought the previous night for their little movie night, laughing at the screen and splayed out on the old sofa. They had seemed excited on his arrival and the father had joined them, happy to finally get time with all of his boys after a long day.

Tommy had given him a beaming grin while Wilbur had scooted over to make room for Phil. Techno had shot him a thumbs up so Phil had assumed the boys had gotten a chance to talk to Tommy to figure out what had been wrong with the younger blonde recently and had probably settled things. Phil will admit it had relief run through him at the noticeable closeness his sons again.

Then the days had gone on, whenever Tommy would mention he would be out after school for work or to hangout with friends the air grew a bit tight, like someone was actively cutting off the oxygen and making it hard to breathe.

It wasn’t hard to miss the way his two older boys instantly grew wary. 

Tommy’s demeanor had switched slightly too every time he noticed his siblings go a bit tense. The youngest’s own shoulders would seize up, he would shift in discomfort and laugh in awkwardness maybe to settle the tension, then excuse himself from the table much to Wilbur’s obvious dismay and Techno’s stressed look.

Phil’s eyebrows had furrowed in worry, he thought the boys had worked things out. Instead it looked like things had arguably gotten worse than they were before.

“What was that about?” Phil asked, looking a bit concerned at his two older sons.

Wilbur was picking at the food on his plate quietly while Techno had rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger looking a bit exasperated. 

Wilbur offered Phil a smile but the boy's father had known him long enough to sense a bit of anxiousness in his son's expression, “Nothing big dad, just brotherly disagreements..We’re working on it.” though his words did not do much to reassure Phil, who looked over to the eldest with a raised eyebrow as if looking for more of an explanation.

Techno simply nodded slowly with a hum as he got up to take the empty dishes off the table. 

Somehow that just made Phil feel even  _ more _ worried. “Okay...Let me know if you boys need any help alright?” Their father’s wary expression was enough to cause more anxiety in the room, but they tried to put on their best reassured faces so as to not cause much else suspicion.

“We will, but I think we have it covered Phil..We should be able to solve our own problems at this point.” Techno supplies politely as he begins to wash the dishes with a haste that the father doesn’t miss.

“Yeah we’re big boys now, I think we can settle things like men.” Wilbur muses with a grin but there’s a distanced look in his expression that makes Phil even more apprehensive.

However, the blonde older man reaches up to ruffle Wilbur’s hair before patting Techno on the shoulder as he walks out of the kitchen to start getting ready for work, “I don’t have any doubt you will son, but don’t forget I’m here regardless alright? You may be getting older but that doesn’t mean I’ve lost my fathering capabilities, if you three need me I’ll be there.”

That would have been reassuring except for the fact that this issue was one they  _ couldn’t _ talk to Phil about, not until Tommy told their father of his activity of choice. 

Techno and Wilbur hadn’t exactly figured out how to feel about Tommy’s racing either, their conversation the day of the Dream Vs. Tommy race with Sam had been helpful in getting them to settle down but hadn’t really helped them come to terms with it as much. It was still weird to think about the fact that their younger brother was a racer.

They had been avoiding the topic ever since they had come home from the race and Tommy had shown his brothers his stash of cash, which was  _ definitely _ quite the bundle. Wilbur was sure he had never seen that much money in his fucking life.

Tommy looked like one of those upstate jackasses who carried around a roll of hundreds in his back pocket as change.

He kept it in a shotty lock box under his bed, he had about six wads of cash decent in thickness, adding the extra four wads he had earned from tying with Dream.

Wilbur and Techno’s eyes had nearly fallen out of their heads, was this how much their brother was really earning from this thing even from splitting with Tubbo and saving for other things too?!

Tommy explained he usually didn’t get this much but because it was a huge race this was the combined prize money that had been split in half with a percentage of bet earnings.

It was still super impressive though, Techno had quipped that the kid could probably buy them a new house and then some.

Tommy had simply shrugged, “it’s only 65,000 there” The way he had said that made the breath escape both of his brothers lungs.

“Only- Only $65,000, what the fuck do you mean only $65,000?! That’s a hell of a ton compared to anyone else in your age range, not to mention the fact that you give half to Tubbo, so you would have much more. Why do you sound like that isn’t impressive Tommy?” Wilbur asks in disbelief.

Tommy purses his lips, “Compared to some of the other racers I’ve seen that’s nothing, then again I’ve only done thirty five in five months so I guess that’s expected.” he thinks out loud to himself. Techno and Wilbur blink at him like he’s crazy.

After they had gotten cleaned up, they had started their movie and hadn’t spoken about it for the rest of the night.

Thankfully they had managed to beat Phil home, which had been the most nerve racking portion of the night in Tommy’s opinion. Even though Wilbur and Techno would much rather argue that the brush with death he had earlier was much more extreme. 

They hadn’t really decided how much time they were going to give Tommy to tell their dad. He had assured his brothers he was going to tell their father but he needed some time to figure out how we wanted to go about explaining it.

Dream had taken away his chance of giving his brothers a proper explanation and he didn’t want that to happen again with their dad, who he knew would have more of a problem with his racing than his siblings would.

It already made Tommy even more afraid to say anything, considering how his brothers had reacted at first. Techno suggested that it would be better to happen sooner than later in case something happened to him while he was racing.

Knowing Tommy something definitely _ could  _ and  _ would _ .

Techno and Wilbur had also talked about coming up with rules for his little racing gig, it wasn’t that they didn’t trust their brother but Tommy was still a kid and what he was doing was illegal.

There needed to be some kind of order to prevent this from going over his head.

The two Watson brothers had talked it over and finally came to a conclusion, they were just trying to figure out when it was best to pull Tommy aside to talk to him about it.

Deciding home or during school was not the best place, so they waited till when Wilbur was supposed to take Tommy, Purpled, and Tubbo to Sam’s shop after classes had ended for the day. 

Techno was waiting outside for his brothers out in the parking lot, leaned against his own car as Tommy came walking out with his two friends.

The blonde looked up at his pink-haired brother in confusion, “Tech what are you doing here? I thought Wilbur was supposed to pick us up today?” 

Tubbo also looked confused, Grayson on the other hand looked the tall man up and down warily, his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to figure out what Techno’s game was. 

“Techno, I thought you were going to swing by the auto shop and that’s where we were going to do this?” Wilbur asked curiously as he walked over swinging his keys in his fingers obviously also puzzled to see Technoblade there.

Tommy looked over to his brothers in confusion as Techno shrugs nonchalantly, “Change of plans, something came up and I need to head over there soon so I figured we could just do this now.” 

“Do what now? What the fuck are you two going on about?” Tommy bites, starting to sound like he’s getting annoyed.

Wilbur directed a look towards Tubbo and Purpled. Grayson stares right back at Wilbur with a pointed look, it’s clear the boy is trying to figure out why he was directing his gaze towards him and Tubbo, looking like he was about to ask what his problem was.

Tubbo thankfully seemed to get the message Wilbur was trying to convey, “Ah- Purpled come over here with me for a second, I forgot I need to ask Ranboo something. We’ll be right back Tom!” Tubbo grabs Purpled’s sleeve and starts dragging him towards the other side of the parking lot where they see Ranboo about to get into his own vehicle, the taller kid looks over at them questioningly.

“Aye Tubbo what the fuck-” Grayson spouts but quiets himself down when Tubbo shushes him and yells out to Ranboo, waving his other arm to get his attention.

Tommy’s eyebrows furrow, he scowls towards the direction his friends went before looking back to his brothers, “What is so important that you need to chase my friends off?” 

Wilbur’s hands find their way to his coat pockets, “We just wanted to talk to you about your racing.” he explains with a calm tone obviously trying to keep the conversation light and relaxed.

At the mention of talking about his hobby Tommy cringes a bit, but nods, “yeah sure..what’s up?” he asks, sounding hesitant.

Techno raises an eyebrow at his younger brother’s expression and snorts crossing his arms in a relaxed way, “Calm down, You look like we killed your dog or something.”

Tommy visibly untenses but he’s still watching his brothers with a cautious expression.

Wilbur can’t explain why it makes him feel a bit hurt that Tommy needs to be this wary around him, but the brunette sighs and frowns slightly.

“Look Toms we’re not gonna stop you from racing okay? We did also say you could have some time before you tell Dad and we still feel that way.” Wilbur looks down to his shoes, kicking a rock that’s not too far from his foot. “Though uh- to be honest sooner is probably better then later I think he’s starting to get suspicious as to why things are so awkward.” 

Tommy’s frown grows deeper, “If things are awkward it’s because you two are making it that way! Nothings changed, you guys just know about my hobby now okay..” he mutters crossing his own arms.

Techno rolls his eyes, “Tommy it’s not that casual, you are literally illegal racing- but that’s besides the point we are drifting from the real purpose of this conversation and I have places to be. What we wanted to talk to you about is Wilbur and I have some rules for this to work.”

Wilbur winces at the offended look Tommy gives them, Techno doesn’t look surprised by their brother’s expression on his face but even the pink haired man seems to cringe a bit. In Tommy’s defense Techno  _ definitely _ could have worded that better.

“Fucking rules?! I’ve been doing this for 5 months already and you two don’t even know shit about it! I’m not a fucking toddler dickhead!” Now Tommy just looks on the brink of being pissed off, which was NOT how they wanted this conversation to go.

Techno briefly wonders if they can get Tubbo to save them but knows it would probably just make things more weird, so his eyes look over to their middle brother who was much better at being a comforting person to save them. 

“No no Tommy it’s not like that, we’re not trying to treat you like a kid. You know Tech isn’t great at wording things..” Wilbur quickly states, grabbing Tommy’s shoulder to ease him, the blonde’s expression softens a bit but he still looks irritated.

Wilbur knows they need to get to the point fast before their brother just storms off. “We just wanna make sure you’re safe Toms that’s all. Like one, we want to come to your races from now on when we can, at least one of us should be there with you.”

Tommy blinks looking slightly taken back, his expression shifting and his eyes widening. “You..You both want to come to my races?..” he asks, sounding almost a bit vulnerable, for once his tone mirrors his actual age.

Techno nods, “Of course we do Tommy, to make sure nothing happens'' He explains hesitantly, Wilbur quickly jumps in to add that it’s also because they just want to be there to support him.

Either way it seems to perk Tommy up and the beginnings of a growing smile. “Yeah, yeah okay deal..” he says trying not to sound too excited at the idea of his brothers coming to see him race.

“And, you  _ need _ to be wearing a seat belt at all times.That mechanic friend of yours needs to do weekly check ups on your car and if anything even seems unsafe for a second you are not racing.” Techno gives him a stern look.

Tommy chuckles sheepishly and looks away. “Yeah fair...Sam already gave me that whole talk and does the check up thing anyways..he’s a bit of a mother hen.”

Wilbur and Techno definitely look a bit more reassured at that. So their feelings of Sam reminding them of their father was starting to seem on point. 

“That’s really about it, but can you just..try not to get yourself killed out there? Not giving us a damn heart attack every time you get in the driver's seat would be appreciated.” Wilbur jokes slightly but he’s got a completely serious look on his face, deadpanning at Tommy like his words need to be taken wholeheartedly.

Tommy snorts but nods, “yeah yeah okay I promise..”

Both of his brothers seem to remember how to breathe again as Techno and Wilbur relax a bit.

Purpled comes walking back up with Tubbo in tow, “are you ladies done now so we can go to the auto shop or do you need more fucking time for your chit chat?” he asks so bluntly it causes Tommy to crack up.

Wilbur grins and nods, placing his hands on his hips while Techno rolls his eyes and goes to get back into his own car. “Yeah child we’re done, I’ll see you two at home later.” the pink haired man adjusts his glasses as he opens his door.

“Yeah see ya Tech.” Wilbur shoos him slightly reaching into his coat pocket for his keys.

Tommy however is too nosy to let him go so fast, “Wait Tech where are you even going?” he asks curiously.

Techno pauses for a moment, his eyes drifting towards Tommy before smirking, “Doesn’t seem like something that’s your business does it?”

Tommy makes an offended noise while Tubbo, Purpled, and Wilbur all chuckle. “Fuck off!” the blonde flips Techno off as his oldest brother gets into his car, shooting him a wave as he drives off to his unknown destination.

Wilbur takes Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled to Sam’s auto shop as promised and watches the boys with a bit of amusement as they run off towards the garage in excitement, yelling the mechanic’s name all the way over.

The green haired mechanic sticks his head out of the open garage door at the sound of his name, a familiar fond grin growing on the older man’s face as he lays eyes on the teens running towards him. 

His eyes look up towards Wilbur as the boys run past him obviously towards The Ponti in the back. 

Sam gives a slight wave to Wilbur, the curly haired brunette blinks back but manages a slight wave of his own, kinda shocked the mechanic has addressed him. He’s even more surprised when Sam waves him over, Wilbur absentmindedly gets out of the car and walks over. 

“Hey Wilbur, thanks for bringing them over.” The mechanic says with a warm smile.

Wilbur nods and manages a slight smile of his own, “Yeah not a problem..” He tries not to sound awkward.

If Sam has sensed the forced tone in his voice he hasn’t said anything about it, it almost makes Wilbur irritated with how warm and welcoming Sam’s smile is in response.

Sam gets a cloth to wipe his hands, “Oh, why don’t you come in and chill for a while if you have no plans. All the boys are going to do is practice more drifting in the parking lot. Tommy is trying to teach Tubbo and I love that kid but it’s always a little fun to watch. Tubbo is great at being on time with his shifting but is shit at the actual driving part.”

Wilbur ponders it for a moment and realizes in that he  _ literally _ has no other plans, he had already finished his homework in his classes and all his friends were busy. All he was planning on doing was going back home until Tommy needed him to come back and pick him up.

Wilbur looked behind Sam at Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled who were chatting excitedly around the car. The tall brunette looks back up and clears throat slightly, “Yeah- yeah sure sounds good.”

Sam grins and motions with his head towards where he’s got a rolly chair and some bean bag seats. “Cool, go ahead and grab a seat if you want, feel free to get yourself a drink out of the fridge it’s pretty well stocked so I’m sure you’ll find something you like- Boys try not to get her too dirty I just rewaxed the thing!”

A yell of acknowledgment is heard from behind as Wilbur nods slowly starting off towards the fridge trying not to look too out of place. 

**…**

In the past two hours of being here Wilbur has learned two things:

One, that Sam is an absolute saint of a man that deserves an award for putting up with how wild Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled are without complaints.

Two, that despite how nuts it looked, he could see why his brother and his friends enjoyed doing this. They really did look to be having the time of their lives and Wilbur couldn’t help but feel slightly envious of how happy his little brother looked. Though he tried not to dwell on that much because it only brought loads of guilt with it.

Sam really wasn’t kidding when he said the fridge was  _ loaded _ .

He sipped quietly on a yellow monster, shocked that Sam had a whole array of colors in their fridge. The mechanic had kinda blown it off by saying that “the boys had to get that extra energy from somewhere.” even though Wilbur knew his brother could probably run off of pure adrenaline for weeks without batting an eyelash.

He watched the boys silently from the rolley chair while Sam looked to be tweaking a car to the right of him, Wilbur had stayed mostly silent besides the faint rock music in the background which he would occasionally catch in his brain and start humming unconsciously. His eyes were trained to the Ponti as you heard a cheer erupt from the car every now and then as they drifted through the lot in circles. 

Sam looked up from what he was doing, a small fond smile finding its way onto his face as he watched them. His gaze drifted out to Wilbur studying the boy for a moment. When he had met the middle Watson kid it hadn’t been all that savory, though it’s not like the mechanic could blame him, it must have been a shock seeing everything.

Sam knew how overwhelming the whole racing community could be, especially when it’s your first time experiencing everything.

He was a bit blind by the shock and anger coursing through him at Dream being an asshole and the immense fear of Tommy possibly getting injured, but after that Sam had realized Wilbur usually wasn’t that aggressive in nature.

The past couple times Wilbur had brought Tommy over he hadn’t really said much, he’d been on the more reserved side but had been polite and playful at best towards the boys. Though Sam had gotten good enough at reading people to see the slight unease in his stance, like he really wasn’t aware how to act in these positions but was still trying to front his confidence so as to not seem out of place. Wilbur was not loud, didn’t get riled up in the way Sam had experienced Tommy and Grayson to get.

However, Sam was sure Tommy had to have gotten his loudness from somewhere, he had witnessed Tommy’s oldest brother and knew for a fact that he had not gotten that from Techno. Sam had not met Phil Watson but from the way he was described it didn’t seem like he was that loud of a man either, so the mechanic assumed that it had to be Wilbur, he just hadn’t been comfortable enough to get like that around Sam probably out of respect. 

“You haven’t driven with Tommy yet before huh?”

Wilbur looks up at the sudden break of the silence they’ve had, “I was the one he was in the car with the first time he even stepped foot behind the wheel.” he explains with a bit of a shrug and a forlorned look that makes Sam chuckle.

“Ah I’m sorry dude can’t imagine that was any fun.”

Wilbur looks at him with a deadpan look that causes Sam to chuckle more, “It was absolutely  _ terrifying _ .”

Sam snorts and shakes his head slowly, “I wasn’t talking about then, I mean now..You know, now that he knows what he’s doing? You haven’t asked him to take you around for a spin or anything?”

Wilbur hesitates before shaking his head, though it was clear he had given much thought to what Sam was talking about because he looked back out towards where Tommy was with a bit of a sigh. “It’s not that I haven’t thought about it, I don’t know what's stopping me to be honest..”

Sam offers him a smile and leans against the car he was working on lightly as to not scratch it with the screwdrivers on his belt. “You know I think you should, I think you’d have more fun than you think you would.” he smiles more when Wilbur looks up at him silently with a conflicted expression. “I think it would be a lot of fun for Tommy too.”

Wilbur frowns slightly, mulling over his thoughts, “Are you sure?..After how we’ve been acting I’d be surprised if he wants us anywhere near his racing..” There's a little sadness in his tone that causes Sam to put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

“Are you kidding? He wants you there the most! It’s all he’s been talking about since he started.” The mechanic explains softly. “He’s been wanting you and Techno to race with him for so long, I just don’t think he knows how to ask.” Sam raises an eyebrow at Wilbur almost in disbelief.

Wilbur’s expression is unreadable as he continues to watch the boys drive around. A dust cloud now beginning to form around the car as it skids around.

Sam pats him before removing his hand to turn back to the car, “Look kid you don’t have to take my advice okay? I just think your beating yourself up for no reason when all Tommy has been wanting is for you two to get involved with what he’s doing. Stop holding yourself back because you think he’s going to hate you.” Wilbur’s head snaps up towards Sam, eyes a bit wide, it’s clear he had hit the nail on the head there.

For a moment Sam wonders if he’s over stepped a bit, cringing slightly at Wilbur expression he goes to apologize until he hears a loud popping noise and a collective “FUCK” come from the direction of the lot. 

Wilbur notices the instant anxiety that seems to seep into Sam as he looks over towards the car that has now stopped.

Bickering can be heard though it’s not clear what’s being said. Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled come walking out of the car shuffling over to Sam like children who have broken a vase.

“Saaammm mah frienddddd!!...I think we drove over a nail, the tire is leaking…” Tommy says sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck.

Sam lets out a sigh of relief and goes to his toolbox, “Alright, let me get my tire repair kit and I’ll pump some air so you can finish up.” The three boys grin.

“Thanks Sam you’re the best!” Tubbo replies as Purpled drags the two boys back over towards the car echoing that it’s his turn now to drive much to Tommy’s protest.

Sam grabs the small tire repair set from his box and goes to head over.

“Jobs never done huh?”

He turns slightly to where Wilbur is giving him a surprisingly amused expression.

Sam grins right back, “Not with these boys it isn’t.”

**…**

“So..Any indication as to why I was asked to come too?” Techno asks from the passenger seat of Wilbur’s car with a raised eyebrow and an unamused expression.

Wilbur shrugs as he drives over to the auto shop, he had been chilling at home with Techno waiting for it to be the time that he needed to go and get Tommy. The pink haired man had been doing his college work when Wilbur received a text from Tommy to come down to Sam’s shop and if he could bring Techno with him.

It wasn’t even dark yet, and Wilbur was just confused, worry sinking in if anything.

Techno hadn’t seemed ecstatic to be pulled away from his homework but it was Tommy and he was trying to be a better brother, so he begrudgingly got up and they drove over to the shop with a bit of haste. 

“No Idea, I just hope we’re not about to get there and see a shit ton of police.” Wilbur says with a stressed frown on his face.

Techno hums in agreement looking out the window, that would be an actual shit show. Then they were sure they would have to tell Phil, because how were they going to bail Tommy out of prison? 

They were relieved to see no indication of cops as they pulled up to the garage, instead from the open garage door they saw Tommy and Tubbo appeared to be sitting inside on the bean bag chairs Wilbur had seen earlier in the week, both eating what appeared to be otterpops.

Sam was at his toolbox not too far away chatting with them.

At the sound of Wilbur’s car pulling up all three looked over towards them, Tommy’s face looked instantly more anxious.

The sight of the unease made both Wilbur and Techno’s hearts drop, _ god what did he do? _

As they got out of the car hesitantly Sam shot them a disarming smile, “Hey nice to see you again, come on in.”

Both Wilbur and Techno looked at the mechanic in confusion, however the green haired man just watched them back with all too excited expressions.

“So Uh, why did you want us here Tom?” Wilbur asks curiously, trying not to let how nervous he was actually show.

Tommy's silence in return to the question causes both of his brothers to raise an eyebrow at him and grow more in fear for their brother’s response.

Tubbo looks over at Tommy and elbows him with the otterpop still in his mouth.

Tommy blinks and looks over at Tubbo who’s eyebrows furrow as he gestures towards his brothers. “Uhhh..well..” Tommy mumbles.

Techno starts to give him a pointed look, “Please tell me there’s not a dead body we now have to bury.”

Tommy frowns, “What no! I was just- I was going to ask if you two wanted to drive around the lot with Tubbo and I today..” he looks away quickly as if afraid to gauge their reactions.

Both brother’s blink in surprise, “You mean like you two and Purpled usually do?” Wilbur tilts his head slightly.

Tubbo nods, taking the otterpop rapper and chucking it in the trash can, his lips slightly stained blue now, “Yeah, Tommy thought it might be fun for you guys to try it out with us.”

At the mention of his name Tommy starts to ramble, “Well I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to, it was just a thought- you know forget I said anything it was a stupid idea I shouldn’t have bugged you two-” 

Techno and Wilbur exchange glances, “No wait Tommy...we’ll go with you.” Wilbur says his gaze darts over to Sam who winks at him and gives him a thumbs up in the background.

He was definitely the one that suggested this to Tommy in the first place.

The curly haired brunette smiles back while Techno narrows his eyes from Sam to Wilbur but shrugs and chooses not to question it.

Tommy looks up at him with an unsure expression like he’s not sure if they are lying to make him feel better, “Wait really?” Looking up at his brothers as he tries not to sound too fragile.

Techno crosses his arms and seems to think for a moment before nodding, “yeah why not, as long as you don’t kill us.” he says teasingly causing Tommy to smack his arm.

“I’m not going to crash! Not with my car at least, the Ponti is too important to me, you on the other hand can go ahead!” there’s no real venom in the blonde’s voice despite his words and scowl.

Techno feigns hurt, putting his hand to his chest, “Tommy you wound me.” It earns a snort from the blonde at how emotionless his brother’s voice sounds. 

Sam shakes his head at them but there is an obvious grin on his face, “Have fun boys, go easy on them though.”

Tommy and Tubbo exchange glances, they then both look up at Wilbur and Techno with a grin of  _ pure fucking evil _ . 

**_This might be a mistake._ ** ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much so far for the excitement with the second part of this au I've been loving reading your comments :) 
> 
> Also let me know below what you guys would think about some side editions to the plan plot and a potential fic edition touching on Wilbur and Niki's friendship. Would that be something you guys would be interested in?
> 
> Chapter 3 will be out really soon

Techno did not get easily motion sickness, however he suddenly did when Tommy and Tubbo started dragging him and Wilbur towards Tommy’s prized possession.

Wilbur wasn’t looking too hot at this prospect either, though he tried to remain with a supportive expression even though the looks he was shooting back towards Techno were filled with fear.

They were at the mercy of Tommy and Tubbo now, a position _ no _ person wants to be in. 

“Hurry up!! Move it you bitch!” Tommy yells as he pulls Techno and Wilbur faster towards the vehicle, the two nearly trip from how much force is being used. They get shoved into the back of the Pontiac four-seater, Wilbur grabs Techno’s shoulder to steady himself as Techno scoots over and shuts the door.

Tubbo shuffles into the passenger side door and buckles himself up as Tommy practically jumps into his seat grinning like a madman. 

“Seat belts boys!” They hear Sam shout from the other end of the garage.

Tommy rolls his eyes while Tubbo snickers at him. “That’s your own fault you know.” Tubbo smirks at him while Tommy huffs as he buckles up. “Shut up Tubbo.”

Wilbur and Techno on the other hand buckle up quickly, they feel like they are going to need it. 

Tommy puts the keys in the ignition and fires up the Ponti, the engine revs to life and purrs almost matches the excitement and high energy in the car.

Techno’s stomach effectively does another summersault as the car begins to rumble.

Tommy and Tubbo both lean back in their seats and turn their heads to look towards Wilbur and Techno, who are all too squished in the back seat because of their height. Their knees are practically in their chests.

“Are you ready boys?” Tubbo asks with way too much excitement in his voice, the kid looks like this is about to be the time of his life. Though the mischievous look on their brother’s face isn’t much better and Tommy’s the one in the driver’s seat

“Just keep in mind what Sam said, let’s take this easy.” Wilbur is unable to keep the nerves out of his tone at this point, it’s worth a try to see if he can get Tommy to chill out. Wilbur  _ knows _ his brother though, so he isn’t surprised when he hears Tommy’s response.

The blonde has a huge shit eating grin on his face, “Oh Sam is just trying to baby you two, rule number one in Big Maninnit’s car is: We don’t do Pussy shit like slowing down to let people adjust. Ask Ranboo if you don’t believe me.”

Techno and Wilbur are starting to understand why Ranboo refused to race with them again.

“What the hell is rule number two then?” Techno asks with a raised eyebrow.

Tommy opens his mouth but pauses, clearly he hadn’t thought about that. He simply shrugs and goes, “I don’t know, don’t crash or some shit. It’s a work in progress okay! Just hold on.” 

Tommy shifts the car into reverse and pulls out of the garage fast, even with his speed it’s done smoothly like it’s second nature to him. Though the sudden reverse causes Wilbur and Techno to jump as they jerk forward in their seats, Tommy shifts back to normal and pulls into the lot.

“Tommy…” The name tumbles out of Wilbur's mouth unconsciously, almost sounding like a warning.

You can see Tommy’s eyes narrow in the front rearview mirror, an unfamiliar spark lights in his gaze. It’s a type of energy they haven’t seen from him before. A flash of passion and determination that isn’t ever present on a normal occasion. Tommy looks like he has a comfort behind the wheel that you can almost similarly compare to a bird’s instinct and want to fly.

Tubbo casts one more grin towards Wilbur and Techno, the two older boy’s eyes are slightly wide. “Hit it Tom” 

The car takes off, Techno and Wilbur fly backwards into their seats, they surge forward into the lot.

Tubbo cheers gleefully as Tommy grins and seizes forward, “I’m thinking we show you the basics here, what do you think Tubbo?”

Tubbo smiles back, “The Good Old One, Two, Three gotcha gotcha.”

Wilbur doesn’t know if he wants to know what ‘The Good Old One, Two, Three’ is.

Techno on the other hand is wondering if it’s too late to pray, despite not even being religious. 

“Oh shit-” Techno curses as Tommy makes a sharp turn, causing both him and Wilbur to jostle to the right.

“Tech Wil there are three basic moves that pull together the core of racing around here. Do you know what they are?” The blonde asks looking in their mirror for a minute clearly enjoying every second of this.

Wilbur shoots his brother a look of annoyance in return, clutching onto the car door for his life. “Obviously not! I would say that I don’t care to know but clearly you are going to enlighten us anyways!”

Tubbo laughs as the car starts to pick up a bit of speed, “Now you're getting the idea Wil! That’s the spirit!”

“Now the first one, Tubbo?” Tommy gestures and Tubbo immediately gets what he’s implying, the brunette gets ready with his hand on the gear shift.

“First we have a very controlled power slide!” Without warning Tommy gives the car more gas, the Ponti roars and flies forward faster towards the wire gate of the lot.

“Surely you are not about to run through that gate.” Wilbur echoes from the back, leaning forward slightly towards Tommy and Tubbo. Neither of the boys respond as Tommy speeds closer towards the gate.

“Tommy-” Techno looks at the gate like it’s a huge barrier,  _ fucking hell his brother is a psychopath _ .

Just as they reach the gate Tubbo shifts and Tommy does a fast but smooth turn, the sound of tires skidding fills the air as they narrowly avoid the wire fence.

If it weren’t for their seat belts Techno and Wilbur probably would have gone flying into the window. A slew of curses burst from both Wilbur and Techno’s mouths on instinct as they attempt to steady themselves.

Meanwhile Tommy and Tubbo are too busy cackling like the little shits they are. 

Not even giving his brothers a chance to adjust Tommy swings around and picks up some speed again.

“Then here we have a turn with a bit more drift.” Without warning he turns the wheel again and Tubbo shifts once more. The Ponti turns and tires scream as dust gets thrown up into the air. He let’s the car drag a bit, causing a slide in turn.

“TOMMY FUCK-” Wilbur yelps out in surprise from the unexpected drift.

The reaction causes even more cackling from Tommy and Tubbo as Tommy turns getting the car back under control from the drift spin out.

“I’m starting to get the idea that you are doing this purely to torture us.” Techno supplies as he grips the back of Tommy’s chair.

“Nahhhh No! Where ever are you getting that idea from?” Tubbo attempts to sound innocent which only causes Tommy to laugh even harder.

“I am going to throw you into a lake.” Wilbur threatens, his voice going higher in pitch as he’s still clinged onto the door.

“Tommy do you think we’ve caused them enough trauma?” Tubbo asks all too lightly for the sentence he’s said.

Tommy makes a pondering noise, “Mmm I don’t know Tubbo, after all we’ve got one final move and it’s the best one yet!”

“I will puke in your car out of spite.” Techno threatens causing many protesting yells from Tommy,

“Don’t you dare I will make you clean it dickhead!”

Tubbo cringes, “Please don’t. Tommy I think we pull out move number three before it’s too late.” the brunette looks at Tommy with as crazed of a grin.

It really dawns on the two other Watson brothers that to a degree Tubbo may be more responsible but that didn’t mean Tubbo couldn’t be just as wild as his friend.

Wilbur and Techno might be cursing the day they ever thought this was a good idea. They will never try to be good brothers again, obviously it only gets them pain in the end.

“Good idea Tubbo! Alright boys time for the grand finale!!” Tommy turns to put himself straight back in the lot.

The pick up of speed this time is much faster than the other, it causes all occupants to slam backwards into their seats.

“WOOOOO!!” Tubbo let out a loud cheer with a genuinely huge smile on his face.

Tommy laughs with a beaming grin to match his best friend’s energy, the joy is practically radiating off the two.

It’s enough even in the adrenaline and slight fear to get small growing smiles from Wilbur and Techno, it’s unexplainably infectious. 

“Ready Tubbo?!” The blonde looks over towards the brunette knowing look, Tubbo’s look shifts to a more mischievous expression as he reaches and puts his hand back onto the gear shifter.

He throws his arm up into the air, “GO GO GO!!” he shouts back.

Tommy turns the wheel aggressively as Tubbo shifts, the tires letting out another ferocious screech as they turned out into another drift and kept going, spinning into a full 360 and continuously looping out into fast donuts.

The whole car erupted out into cheers, giggles, and yelling as they spin.

After the first initial uneasiness that coursed through his body Wilbur couldn’t help but break into cheers and laughing like the two younger boys had.

Techno on the other hand hadn’t joined in but the look of annoyance and slight nervousness had been replaced by a mostly amused expression. 

The Ponti dragged out a bit, the engine singing in collective harmony with them as they dragged out, dust spraying around them almost like a fog that circled the car as they left shapes in the dirt. 

Eventually the vehicle came to a slow spinning stop, leaving the boys there to catch their breath still in a fit of cackling.

When things had calmed down, Tommy looked over to his brothers in the back seat, his expression lighting up to see their shared joy. “Woah are those smiles I see?” he asks with a cheeky tone of voice.

Tubbo laughs and joins in with Tommy on the teasing, “You two wouldn’t happen to be enjoying this would you?” 

Techno snorts as Wilbur attempts to calm himself down, “No of course not, we’re just humoring you.” the pink-haired man insists looking away from Tommy and Tubbo’s gaze.

“Exactly, no fun here.” Wilbur crosses his arms and scoffs.

Tommy reaches over and swats both of his brothers on the arms once again, “Bullshit!! You two were totally having fun!!”

“Nope you must be delusional.” Wilbur accentuates the p sound trying to keep a deadpan expression but failing to hide the smile.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to go again since it’s obvious we haven’t broken them yet.” Tubbo looks over to Tommy who goes to shift back and give his car gas again, when a whistling noise fills the air. 

All four boys look out the window towards the shop where Sam is standing outside with two fingers in his mouth, obviously the one who made the noise.

The Watson boys and Tubbo tilt their head slightly at Sam in confusion as two people come walking out of the shop behind him.

The same blue hair and red hoodie kids Wilbur and Techno remember from the race look back at them, Bad and Skeppy were their names if they remembered correctly, they were the ones that tried to stop them from jumping on the track.

Bad waves at them enthusiastically as Sam motions with a hand for them to come back in.

“What are Bad and Skeppy doing here? They never come around the shop.” Tubbo asks Tommy, looking slightly baffled.

Tommy shrugs as he pulls his car around towards the shop, driving back up to the garage door. “I don’t know, maybe they're bored.” the blonde pauses for a moment as he turns off the Ponti looking back towards Techno and Wilbur with narrowed eyes. “This isn’t over.”

Techno snorts and gives his younger brother a pointed look, “Yeah okay Toms whatever you say.”

Wilbur simply flips his brother off as Tommy makes offended noises.

They get out of the car, Wilbur and Techno nearly falling as they realize their equilibrium was slightly off from doing donuts and spinning so many times. 

“How was it?” Sam asks with a knowing grin as they walk up to them, the Mechanic’s hand sit on his hips.

Wilbur shrugs and grins, “Eh.” Is all he says in response.

“Nothing super interesting, a waste of time.” Techno explains keeping his expression dull.

Tommy shoves them both, “They are fucking liars Sam!”

“Language!” Bad chastises though his cheery smile has not deterred.

Sam laughs, “Well I’m glad it looked like you guys had fun.” the green haired Mechanic rolls his eyes as Tommy flips off his brothers and they stick their tongues back at him.

“Skephalo why are you here?” Tubbo asks in amusement looking towards the blue and red pair.

Skeppy and Bad both make looks of disdain at the use of their joke duo name, their expressions cause Tommy to laugh while Wilbur and Techno just look moderately confused.

“Well nice to see you too.” Skeppy sarcastically quips, his gaze shifting over to Wilbur and Techno where he gives them a slightly pointed and suspicious look like he still doesn’t trust them after the shit they pulled at the showdown.

Techno frowns back at Skeppy, raising a single eyebrow as if tauntingly asking what he’s going to do about it.

Wilbur on the other hand sheepishly laughs and clears his throat, “Hey so um- no hard feelings about last time right?”

Bad smiles warmly, “Of course not, I understand it was a rough situation, we’re good Skeppy is just being a muffin.” he makes a slight shooing motion with his hand as Skeppy pouts and protests that he was most certainly  _ not _ being a muffin.

“ANYWAYS, Hello more important things over here, why are you guys here? You never come to the shop, we always meet you at the track.” Tommy waves his hands impatiently.

Bad blinks over at him and shrugs, “Oh, we just wanted to drop by and say hi-”

Skeppy cuts him off, “That’s an absolute lie, we wanted to see if you wanted to race.”

Tommy and Tubbo blink at them as Bad elbows Skeppy for being rude, Skeppy rubs his side and grumbles.

“Race? I thought you were taking a break from racing Skeppy?” Tubbo asks curiously.

“Well I was, but then I got an offer from Ant and Velvet and you know how it is.”

Now it’s Tommy’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “Ant and Velvet, I thought they weren’t starting in til later.”

The red hooded devil horned man nods, “Yeah but then Skeppy and Velvet got into an argument and started making bets.'' The slight annoyance in Bad’s tone isn’t missed.

“Who’s Ant and Velvet?” Wilbur asks, trying to figure out if he’s heard those names before from the small list of people Tommy’s mentioned to him. 

“Two assholes who are way in over their head, that’s all you gotta know.” Skeppy says with an irritated frown.

“HEY LANGUAGE SKEPPY!” Bad yells back swatting his friend on the arm, frowning at the insult towards their other friends.

“Okay so wait wait why do you wanna race us then?” Tubbo intrudes before it can get ugly.

Skeppy and Bad give Tubbo a pointed exasperated look, “You guys literally just tied with Dream in the biggest race we’ve had in awhile..Aren’t you two literally league champions now?” Bad asks, Tubbo makes an oh shape with his mouth as if he’s just now remembering that’s the case.

Meanwhile Skeppy scowls, “Also we’re bored and everyone else we’ve asked to practice with is saying no. So what do you think?” 

Tommy snorts and turns to his brothers with a smirk, “Told you they were bored.”

Wilbur and Techno give their brother an unimpressed look as Tubbo elbows Tommy.

Tommy jumps and looks back to Bad and Skeppy who are watching him expectantly, “Oh! Yeah sure we accept your challenge on one condition. Let’s make things a little more interesting..” The mischievous look on Tommy’s face causes apprehension in Bad’s look.

“Interesting how?..” he asks with caution and unease, it’s very clear he’s not liking where this is going. 

“Yeah, what do you mean Tom?” Tubbo asks, looking a bit unsure himself. Tommy's ideas usually went one of two ways: Either  _ very  _ good or  _ very  _ bad.

“I’m saying are you up for a friendly wager?” Tommy grins.

Something sparks in Skeppy’s eyes as he narrows his gaze, a small smirk beginning to form on his face. If anyone knew anything about Skeppy it was that the man could never turn down a bet.

At the word of “wager” Bad’s head snaps towards Skeppy, “Oh no. No no no. You are _ not _ accepting any bets without hearing them out in full first.”

Skeppy turns towards Bad with an offended look, “I wasn’t going to!” his voice going up an octave. However he grumbles and looks away at the pointed look Bad gives him back, because that _ totally _ is something Skeppy would do.

“But what do you have in mind?...” Skeppy asks looking back up towards Tommy to avert Bad’s gaze. 

The blonde grins and shrugs casually, “It’s pretty simple really, loser buys dinner.”

Skeppy raises an eyebrow, “that’s it? That’s pretty tame compared to most of the other bets we’ve had-” however Tommy cuts him off.

“No no you didn’t let me finish. Loser buys dinner..for the entire syndicate.”

Skeppy, Bad, Tubbo, and Sam’s eyes go wide. “That’s A LOT of people Tommy for just a friendly race.” Bad voices with his mouth agape, his eyes shifting rapidly between his best friend and the blonde.

“Well Skeppy? Unless you think you're going to lose..” Tommy grins as he antagonizes the blue haired man, if anyone knew how to push people’s buttons it was Tommyinnit.

Skeppy snorts, “Someone’s pretty cocky, Yeah okay deal, first across the finish line in three laps.” the blue haired boy puts a hand out, Tommy reaches and enthusiastically shakes it.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Sam says with a clearly unamused look towards the smaller blonde.

Tommy reaches up and pats Sam on the shoulder, “Don’t worry Sam I got this, with Tubbo and my brothers in the car it will be finneee.” 

At the notion of them being in the car Wilbur and Techno exchange glances, “This can’t end well.” Wilbur says to Techno who hums in agreement, looking back towards Skeppy and Tommy who are locked in a determined staring match.

“Who’s going to ref? Sam?” Tubbo asks looking over towards the Mechanic.

Sam opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by a voice to the side of them.

“That’s not necessary, I can do the reffing” 

Everyone looks over to the side, Skeppy, Bad, and Tubbo look to be stunned as they catch eye of who it is while Sam, Wilbur, and Techno’s expressions darken slightly.

Tommy’s eyes narrow, the blonde crosses his arms as he stares up defiantly. He looks at the person up and down like an animal being approached in its territory by an intruder.

**_“Dream”_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a longer wait then I had expected, I hit a bit of a mental slump and wasn't as fast at doing this chapter as I had hoped. I don't know how I feel about it but here it is, I hope you enjoy :)

The green hooded man with a crude smiley face drawn on the front of his hoodie smiles from under his mask as he looks down at Tommy with his hands in his jacket pockets. His injuries looked to have healed over ever since the fight, black eye almost gone and his busted lip assumed to have closed up.

Dream walks over almost too casually despite the troubled demeanor his presence gives off, like he’s just taking a calm stroll though the man usually brings problems with him. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Tommy asks with narrowed eyes like he’s ready to start a fight with the man himself as opposed to his brothers who are already moving to a very hostile looking stance behind the blonde, as if conveying they are ready to go another couple rounds if Dream were to try anything. 

Dream raises an eyebrow, “What, I can’t drop by the shop to see what’s up? Am I not allowed?” His voice is borderline patronizing and it makes Tommy want to key his stupid ass car again even though it looks like Dream hasn’t even fixed the side where Tommy had already done damage.

Sam walks over with his arms crossed, “I’ve always said you are welcome, Dream you just never do. I don’t know after recent events if I feel comfortable with you being here just yet.” The Mechanic says rather bluntly which isn’t his style, but it seems that for this moment it’s quite valid for him to do so.

Dream rolls his eyes, “Oh come on we’re still on about that?” The annoyed tone of his voice just makes everyone else even more frustrated.

“Still on about it?! You tried to make us crash!!” Tubbo shouts, gesturing wildly with his arms while he scowls at the taller man.

Dream scoffs, “I played by the rules. It wasn’t against them, I drove fair whether you wanna admit it or not.” He shifts his gaze over towards Wilbur and Techno and raises his eyebrow even more at how aggressive the two older brothers look. “Besides didn’t you two literally jump on the track? You guys are calling me psycho, you would have caused Tommy to crash even if I hadn’t done that move.” 

Wilbur glares at Dream, looking in disgust at the fact that he’s insinuating he would try to hurt his own younger brother. “I know I only busted your eye last time but I will break your nose.” He sneers. Giving Dream a look not to fuck with him.

Meanwhile Techno looks a lot angrier, “I told you to stay the fuck away from my family didn’t I?” He says in a low dangerous tone.

It’s one thing making Wilbur angry but making  _ Technoblade Watson  _ angry, someone who actually knew how to fight, was a death wish. 

Dream smirks, “Oh Techno, not even a hello to your bestie?..I’m hurt. I thought we had something.” He mocks lightly causing Techno to narrow his eyes more and clench his fist. 

“You really want to do this again? Looks like Nick isn’t here to save your ass this time.” Techno threatens, starting to take a step forward but he’s stopped by Wilbur who keeps a firm hand on his brother’s shoulder and shakes his head.

There was no reason to cause trouble here, especially in Sam’s shop lot around some people that already didn’t think highly of them. 

“O..Kay..let’s just all calm down alright? Dream even I know it wasn’t a good idea coming over here. I thought you were hanging out by the track with Sapnap and George?” Bad gives him a pointed arguably disappointed look. 

Dream frowns with a huff, “Yeah we were, George and Sap are down there with Quackity and Karl. Niki was supposed to drop by with some new girl named Puffy? I think that got moved though because Eret wanted to show her around town or some shit like that.” He waves with his hand, sounding like he thinks most of the information is not important. “I was bored, saw you all here and decided to check it out. I’m glad I did because it sounds like you need a ref and I want to watch some action so it’s a win win.” 

“Uhh man this doesn’t really involve you, no offense I don’t know if I want you trying to get revenge against Tommy or some shit while we’re trying to race. Last thing I want is my car getting totaled because you try to play a joke or something.” Skeppy says with a bit of hesitance, Bad frowns at him for being rude but he also can’t help but agree with him.

Dream is one of his closest friends but even Bad feels a bit apprehensive racing around him.

“Skeppy is being too nice, what he really means is mind your own  _ fucking _ business dickhead.” Tommy bites with a snarky tone, stating it simply as he too crosses his arms. 

Dream narrows his eyes slightly, “How about this? I’ll throw in a little incentive.” He offers reaching into his pocket. 

“Incentive? Why would you do that, you're not even racing.” Sam looks at Dream suspiciously, he doesn’t like where this is starting to head.

Dream shrugs casually and pulls a wad of cash out of his pocket, “Why not spice things up, you said winner buys dinner for the whole syndicate right? Well I’ll throw in a grand to the winner as well.”

Wilbur and Techno’s eyes grow wide, _ because what kind of sane person throws in fucking money like that? _

Tubbo, Tommy, Skeppy, Bad, and Sam don’t bat as much as an eyelash at the cash amount, because for Dream that’s literally pocket change winnings.

“A Grand? Dream what do you even have to benefit from this?” Bad asks curiously, looking like he’s just as convinced as the others are of the pure intentions of his friend.

Dream groans in frustration, “I told you, I get out of being bored and the winner has some extra pocket cash. You think I even need this money- Listen do we have a deal or not huh?” 

Skeppy sighs, “Alright, I’m fine with it if you are, I don’t care about the cash let’s just get going before I lose my mind.” He states looking over at Tommy.

Tommy narrows his eyes and looks Dream up and down cautiously, “Alright..deal.” The blonde says hesitantly.

The others look towards Tommy clearly not in agreeance with this, “Tommy..are you sure this is a smart choice?” Tubbo asks, looking uneasy about the idea.

Tommy puts a hand on his best friend’s shoulder and shakes him lightly, “It will be fine Tubbo, besides we’re racing Skeppy and Bad.” He leans a bit closer to the brunette and lowers his voice a bit. “Plus I’m hoping because Wilbur and Techno are in the car it’s less likely he’ll try to kill us again.”

“Yeah standing right here..as the bargained chip to not die I don’t think I like this idea either.” Wilbur supplies from behind them looking like he’s about ready to throw himself out a window.

Sam walks over towards the inside of his shop to grab some of his equipment, “Don’t worry boys I’ll be there too, nothing is going to happen with me there, isn’t that right Dream?” The Mechanic looks over to Dream with a dangerous gaze.

Dream sighs rolls his eyes turning to walk back towards his car, “Yeah yeah jesus, you all are no fucking fun.” He pauses for a moment looking back towards them. The dirty blonde pulls down his mask for a moment to grin back at them before his gaze drifted over to Techno, “Besides I need that bastard for later, we still have some business to settle. Believe it or not I respect you too much to kill you yet Tommyinnit.” His eyes lock with the blonde who gives him a surprised but irritated expression before pulling his mask back up and motioning for them to follow with his fingers.

“Hurry up you guys are slow as shit.” 

Everyone looks over at Techno, the pink haired man sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Tommy raises an eyebrow and glares at his older brother, “You aren’t trying to sabotage me are you?” He asks, sounding more and more defensive by the second.

Techno shoots him an offended pointed look, “What? No, don’t be daft Tommy. Of course not..You know he and I have known each other for awhile, we  _ were  _ acquaintances, he’s just a piece of shit.” His frown hides the bit of hurt in his expression that Tommy thinks he would even do something like that to him.

Tommy matches his frown and looks away, “Right..I don’t think you are- but you better not be asshole or I will murder you.” 

Bad clears his throat to get their attention, “I uh- Sorry I don't wanna break up whatever this is..but we should head over to the track. Sapnap just texted me and said they were waiting down there for us. Dream must have just texted him..” He says looking down at the phone with a bit of a puzzled expression. 

“Tell your son that we’re on our way. At Least Q will be down there.” Tommy grumbles, tugging Tubbo towards the Ponti, managing to catch Wilbur's coat with his other hand. Techno trails behind them as they head back towards his brother’s car. 

“He’s not my son, we are literally around the same age!” Bad calls back, even Skeppy has to raise an eyebrow at Bad with that comment because it’s not like Bad did not baby  _ the fuck _ out of Sapnap.

“Right...Sam do you wanna ride with us?” Skeppy comments earning a huff from Bad and a jab in the side. 

“That would be great thanks.” The green-haired man closes and locks up his shop, carrying his normal box of tools in his hand following Skeppy and Bad back towards Skeppy’s blue sports car.

“Sam do you think Sapnap is my son?-'' They hear Bad faintly ask in the background, Sam chuckles in response and shakes his head slowly as he opens the door to the back seat of Skeppy’s vehicle.

Bad seems to take that as some kind of agreement with him even though it _ isn’t _ .

“See Skeppy Sam agrees with me!”

“No bad, he  _ doesn’t _ . Sam- Please tell me there is no grease on your clothes.”

The Watson brothers and Tubbo shuffle back into the Pontiac, the energy seems a lot more tense in the air.

“Are we gonna ignore the fact that Dream claims he respects you?” Tubbo asks quietly, looking over to Tommy as he buckles his seat belt.

Tommy scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Tell me you're not actually believing his shit Tubbo. There’s no way he’s actually telling the truth, that prick.” He mutters aggressively in the end as he fires up the engine.

“If he respects you he has an odd way of showing it. He’s just taking the piss out of you, also does he throw large sums of cash around like that? Jesus fuck.” Wilbur muses, looking a bit disturbed at that prospect.

“Of course he does, it’s  _ Dream _ . He makes the most money out of anyone in the race pool, he’s never lost. Well I don’t know if the tie counts, but he has this insane track record.” Tubbo rambles a bit with a roll of his eyes.

Tommy frowns, “Of course it counts! I mean- I don’t know okay! I did not lose to that fucker and that’s all I know. I’m not about to let him pull one over on us again in the ref positon that would just be fucking humiliating.” The blonde says with a distasteful cringe on his face because he can imagine how fucking shitty that would be, especially with his brothers in the car with him. 

“Don’t worry about it Tommy, because we are not losing today that’s all I know.” Techno says with a surprising monotone confidence that almost causes Tommy to flat out turn to look at him in his seat as they drive down to the race track. 

“Yeah- Yeah fucking right we won’t.” Tommy grins back at Techno in the rear view mirror looking more excited than ever now. Like Techno has just pumped new life into him, fueled the fire to his ever growing energy. 

Wilbur smiles slightly and elbows Techno fondly. The older pink-haired man rolls his eyes and elbows him back but a small amused grin has found its way into his face that can’t be wiped off no matter how hard he tries to hide it. 

By the time they get down to the track it seems like Skeppy, Bad, and Sam have already beaten them there by a minute as they are just getting out of the car by the time the Pontiac pulls up.

An unmistakable and cheeky, “Hello Bad Boy Halo!!!” fills the air, coming from the one and only Quackity. If anyone liked to tease Bad more than Skeppy it was Alex.

The noise of Karl, Sapnap, and George giggling filled the rest of the social space as Skeppy and Bad were instantly roped into the conversation. 

“WE’RE POPPING OFF WE’RE POPPING OFF!!”

Sam stood off to the side and watched with a fond look to his face, this was a part of the reason he loved this family so much.

At the noise of their car stopping the others look over, “TOMMMMMYYYYYY!! TUUUBBBBOOO!!” Quackity yells running over towards the blonde and brunette at top speed to give them a near crippling hug.

It took Wilbur and Techno off guard because  _ holy fuck was that terrifying.  _ They recognized the man to be the same guy who drove with Tommy last time, he was loud and just as rambunctious as the two friends were. 

Tommy and Tubbo laughed and hugged the man back shouting **_“BIG Q!!”_ ** And  **_“ME GUSTAAAA”_ ** back and forth with each other. It had really only been a day since they had seen their friend but Alex always greeted them like he hadn’t seen them in years because he was just like that. 

The laughing died down a bit when they noticed Wilbur and Techno, they could all feel the slight unease in the air as they still hadn’t gotten used to the other Watson brothers after the last time.

Sapnap cleared his throat almost in an uncomfortable way and shuffled behind Karl when he locked eyes with the two older boys.

Wilbur grimaces though he couldn’t blame them, they had beaten the shit out of Dream and the man was probably fearful they would do the same to them. 

George on the other hand didn’t look as bothered by their presences, giving them an acknowledged nod before turning back towards Sapnap to keep him distracted. He did look a bit more antsy and cautious, like he was waiting for a fight to start and wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

Quackity thankfully was much faster to welcome the two boys with warm open arms, bringing them into the convo to include them as well.

Techno and Wilbur didn’t want to admit how nice it was to finally not have someone look threatened every time they came around.

Even though Alex seemed slightly afraid of Techno, it was mostly chalked down to Techno just looking like an intimidating person with a scary resting face. It really couldn’t be helped though the pink-haired man attempted to keep an even calmer then usual composure around the man.

Sam was a bit relieved by Alex’s enthusiasm to bring Tommy’s brothers into the conversation to make them more comfortable. The Mechanic had always felt Quackity was good at that sort of thing, with people in general. It relaxed him to know he wouldn’t have to forcefully put out an olive branch for some of the others to do the same for Tommy’s siblings, he knew it meant a lot to the blonde and didn’t want to risk Tommy hurting from the lack of trust with his brothers.

Karl also came up to give a better introduction of himself to Wilbur and Techno since he was busy hosting the race last time and couldn’t really talk much, after seeing Quackity break the tension warmly. Smiling as he talked to the brothers with glee, though he was a bit of an awkward person it made it easier when Karl had Quackity to bounce off of.

Wilbur at least appreciated the attempt to make things much more calm and light as he joined in and chatted gently with the two.

Techno more observed and nodded quietly, adding in only when he saw fit, keeping his voice at a soft and hushed tone.

They fell into an easy conversation until Dream’s car pulled up alongside them. 

“What the hell man, took you long enough, you were gone for fucking ages.” Sapnap calls out to him while Bad shouts out another “Language!” and smacks Sapnap on the arm. 

Tommy takes a moment to look at his car, inspecting the side where his keys had sent a clear message. When he notices his message of “fondness” hasn’t been covered up yet, he looks back up to Dream who has gotten out of his car and is currently walking over.

“You liked my message enough to keep it?” Sarcasm dripped through his entire sentence as he snorts.

Dream twirls his car keys in his fingers and shrugs, “Paint and buff job couldn’t be done till next week, the place was booked. Besides..” He looks towards the  **_SUCK IT GREEN BOI_ ** on the side of his door before turning back to Tommy with the flicker of something that can’t be placed in his green eyes.

Whatever it is, it doesn’t look good. 

“Kinda keeps me motivated, reminds me of my priorities..”

Tubbo fidgets in place, an involuntary shiver running up the brunette’s back, “Why do you have to be so vague and creepy man?” His comment is meek but the look on Tubbo’s face says enough.

Of course the key scratch meant to be an insult would become some sort of badge of honor.

Sam takes a step towards Tubbo, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to reassure him while he glares at Dream with cautiousness in his gaze. A million alarm bells are firing off in his mind.

“Can we just get going, by the time we actually start this shit I’ll be middle aged..” Tommy grumbles rolling his eyes. 

Dream pockets his keys and walks towards the announcer table, “Whatever you say- Oh George catch.” He turns and tosses the wad of cash from earlier to his friend.

The man’s glasses nearly fall off his face from trying to catch it the money, he looks down at the green paper in his hands and raises an eyebrow, “Why are you handing this to me Dream?”

“Well I’m reffing right? They probably don’t trust me not to fuck with the cash in some sort of way and I trust you not to rob me. So just hold onto it until the end of the race okay?” his eyes shift from the money to George who nods absentmindedly at his request.

“O..Kay..” He mutters looking over towards Sapnap who just shrugs back at him.  _ Do they not know what the fuck he’s doing either? _

“Oh shit does that mean we get to do commentary again?” Karl looks over to Quackity, the dark-haired brunette gives a million dollar smile.

“AYE THE BOYS ARE BACK! WE’RE GONNA POP OFF!!” he cheers.

“LEEETTT’SS GOO!” Karl cheers back.

“Great we’re not gonna be able to focus at all.” Skeppy groans, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger in exasperation.

Karl throws an arm around Skeppy tugging him back and forth, his brightly colored sweater seems to match his rising energy. “Oh that’s not true you muffinhead! We’re going to make things so much more entertaining right Alex?” 

“Right of course of course, this is going to be _ good _ . Tommy take it easy on Skeppy okay before you hurt his feelings, he’s a sensitive man.” 

Tommy laughs at Quackity’s comment and then laughs even harder when Skeppy shouts “ _ FUCK OFF! _ ” in a high pitched voice. 

Wilbur grins, he’s starting to like these people.

They are far from the bad influences he had thought they were when he had first seen Tommy at the race track.

Techno on the other hand was seeing exactly why Tommy was friends with them, they were all exactly like his younger brother. They fed off each other's energy which created a fun atmosphere.

The two groups head back to their cars and pull up to the starting line as the others who aren’t racing pull off the track.

Quackity and Karl take to dragging Sapnap and George towards the announcer table where Dream has been waiting leaned up.

Sam has set his tools on the little side area where he usually is situated with his tools.

He walks over and does his usual quick check over the two cars as with racing protocol. 

The Mechanic leans down by Tommy’s window after closing the hood of the Ponti. He still looking apprehensive. 

Tommy rolls down his window and smiles at the green-haired man. “Don’t look so freaked out Sam, it’s just Skeppy and Bad.” He attempts to reassure Sam who gives him back an uneasy frown. 

“It’s not them I’m worried about Tom..I don’t trust Dream, just be careful. Don’t be afraid to pull that safety break if you think anything is up. Seatbelts boys, I mean you Tommy.” He says pointing at the blonde before getting up and walking back to the side of the track.

“You heard the man, buckle up.” Wilbur pokes Tommy from the seat behind him all while Tommy is grumbling unamused to again be called out for lack of safety precautions.

Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo have already buckled and all eye Tommy with amused expressions.

“Goodluck! You’re gonna need it.” Bad almost cheerfully threatens from the rolled down passenger window as Skeppy grins from next to him, waving slightly.

Normally coming from anyone else it would be extremely patronizing.

From Bad it’s just weirdly encouraging even with the slightly threatening undertone.

Tommy snorts and shoots Bad a grin, looking back towards the road as something ignites in his eyes like the fire from before but this is somehow different.

An overwhelming energy fills the car, almost making it hard to breathe. It causes your body to physically want to run a marathon. 

It’s adrenaline  _ so _ pure it’s almost instantly addicting.

Wilbur and Techno both collectively stare at their younger brother, a level of understanding moving in their eyes.

So this is what he means, this is the  _ spark _ , the  _ want _ to keep racing.

The undying wish to do nothing else but this forever, that’s the feeling that’s in this car. This was only a friendly race but it was being treated as if it was the last.

“Ready to kick ass?” 

Tubbo looks over towards Tommy, the biggest grin growing on the brunette’s face as his eyes narrow and look forward. He nods and puts his hands on the gear shift, “We’re eating good tonight Tommy.”

Wilbur reaches and grabs the handle of the door tightly, he feels like he should be bracing himself as he looks out ahead to see Dream walking out in front of the two vehicles.

Techno on the other hand has an unreadable expression on his face, as if he’s figuring out the biggest math equation ever. 

However the two Watson brothers can’t help but start to feel the same want as their younger brother and his best friend. The craving to win, and absolutely destroy the car next to them.

**_“It’s time for an unofficial wager match, today we have one of our current champs Tommy and Tubbo versus Bad and Skeppy who have literally won no races as of late. I would say they are pretty honking screwed what do you think Quackity?”_ ** Karl starts up his announcer spiel but doesn’t have his microphone set up as usual because this wasn’t a planned event so he and Quackity are just projecting loudly.

The two are sitting at the announcer table screaming so everyone can hear them. 

George and Dream cringe slightly at how loud they are yelling right next to them. 

Sapnap looks relatively used to this type of behavior, even instigating himself by yelling and cheering along.

Sam meanwhile, looks like he’ll need to take a Tylenol after this.

**_“Absolutely Karl, this is about to be a straight up massacre.”_ **

Skeppy flips off the two cackling boys from his window only to have Bad slap his hand away and reprimand him for the action. Even with the shrill “HEY” that gets echoed in the two commentator’s direction from the red hooded man anyways.

“Alright, it’s really simple, winner is a grand richer and loser buys dinner for the entire syndicate. You know the rules so I won’t waste time going over them, Eret and Niki aren’t even here anyways so let’s just pretend I said what needed to be said. Start your engines.” Dream lifts both of his arms in the air, it’s definitely not as ethereal looking as Eret is whenever he does that bit but it’s as good as the green hoodies man is going to give. 

**_“That was the shittiest introduction I’ve ever seen.”_ **

**_“Dogwater absolute dogwater.”_ **

Dream rolls his eyes in annoyance as Tommy and Skeppy start up their cars.

The sound of revving reverbs through the empty track, the inevitable cloud of dust already starting to build around the tires. 

Dream drops his arms and the two cars take off, shooting forward into the dirt. 

**_“And they are off-”_ **

Karl’s voice fades off from the lack of mic as Tommy and Skeppy take off down the track.

Wilbur and Techno jolt backwards into their seat as their brother begins to build speed with a faster pace then in the lot.

The difference in the speed catches them off guard, it’s much more frantic and more anxiety rushing.

“Tommy why are you letting him pull ahead?” Wilbur leans forward to ask as he still keeps a persistent tight grip on the door.

Tommy narrows his eyes as Skeppy swerves in front, “I’m giving him a little lee-way, I can cut him off on the corners.” He explains very bluntly, looking way too focused to properly explain his actions. 

“Fuck how do you ever get used to this..” Techno grumbles starting to feel the familiar way his stomach is doing somersaults once more.

“The great Technoblade bested by a vehicle.” Tubbo muses as Tommy speeds up a bit more to get aligned with Skeppy.

The blue diamond colored car narrowly pulls directly in front of Tommy with a bit of distance and suddenly jerks to a stop.

Wilbur and Techno go flying forward a slew of curses and a sharp gasp fill the car.

Tubbo just snorts as Tommy makes a bunch of angry noises while he smacks the Ponti’s horn. “SKEPPY YOU BITCH, STOP BRAKE CHECKING!!” 

“What the fuck-” Wilbur echoes as the sound of higher pitched giggling can be heard from in front of them.

“Tom you should have known he was going to do that, it’s a Skeppy specialty.” Tubbo says with a sigh as Skeppy takes off again and Tommy signals for Tubbo to shift back so they can start off after the blue car.

“You would think after watching us he would think of something different for once..” The blonde grumbles in irritation as they round the corner and Skeppy proceeds to break check them again. 

“Is this all he literally does?” Techno asks not sounding impressed himself as the Ponti jerks to a stop and start multiple times.

“Not for long, fucking bitch.” Tommy seethes, swerving around Skeppy without hesitation and hitting the gas and clutch with aggression.

The Ponti takes off with a roar, leaving the blue car behind in it’s dust.

“Fuck playing nice, let’s have steak for dinner boys.” Tommy says with determination and pure spite in his voice at this point because of the irritation that is setting in, the adrenaline is starting to really peak.

Tubbo grins, “Spend Skeppy’s money spend Skeppy’s money!” He starts chanting.

Wilbur and Techno grin slightly as the first lap is completed while Skeppy and Bad scramble to catch up. 

**_“Looks like Tommy is done with Skeppy’s shitty humor, we are getting a real show now LET’S GO!”_ ** Quackity’s laugh echoes and fades in the distance as Tommy and Skeppy round the track into the second lap. 

“Shall we show them what they are up against?” Tubbo smirks, Tommy looks over and matches the brunette’s expression.

“Might as well give them a show before Skeppy and Bad put them to sleep. Hold on to your shit boys!” The blonde calls out as Tubbo shifts.

Tommy pulls his steering wheel to the left hard, continuing to turn as the front of their car spins back so the Ponti is facing the opposite direction.

Suddenly Tubbo then shifts the car into reverse as Tommy floors it causing them all to jolt forward with the almost faint roar of laughter and applause in the background just to compliment it.

They refuse to look over at Sam in the audience knowing the man probably looks like he’s going to have a heart attack.

Wilbur and Techno’s reactions were almost as hilarious as the look on both Skeppy and Bad’s face as the blonde proceeded to drive  _ backwards _ on the track. 

Skeppy and Bad’s mouths fall open as Skeppy narrows his eyes and speeds up.

They are pretty sure they hear a soft “SHOW OFF!” Coming from the inside of the blue vehicle from the obviously unamused driver. 

“TOMMY TOMMY PLEASE TURN BACK AROUND! WE’RE GOING TO CRASH!” Wilbur yells looking absolutely fucking petrified.

Tommy is too busy cackling to really pay his brother any mind, instead he goes even faster in reverse, his girl’s tires screeching with a ferocity.

“You are an absolute psychopath.” Techno states, sounding a bit afraid himself as he has a death grip on the back of Tubbo’s chair.

“Uh- Tom we’re about to round the corner maybe we should-“ Tubbo stops laughing as they are quickly approaching the next turn.

Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs, “fine fine, shift back. You are no fun.” The blonde spins the wheel back as Tubbo shifts out of reverse.

The tires giving a good squeak accompanied by dust going up into the air as the Ponti spins back forward and swerves into a controlled power slide turn causing Techno and Wilbur to let out yelps from being jostled at high speed. 

As they near closer towards the finish of their second lap it seems Skeppy has started to get ballsy, clearly not happy with how much of a lead Tommy has gotten on him. Kicking up the speed to catch up he pulls a heavy drift on the corner to make up some time swerving up to meet evenly with the Ponti. 

“Tommy they are catching up.” Wilbur says peeking out the window at the car that has pulled up next to them. 

“Not on my fucking watch. How about a taste of his own medicine huh?” The blonde speeds up a bit pressing down more on the clutch.

They swerve ahead in front of the blue car and without warning Tommy slams on the brakes causing the car to skid a bit. 

“TOMMY!!” Skeppy’s window rolls down, the clear whined shout echoing as the four boys in the car begin to cackle at the brake check. 

“YOU MUFFINHEAD STOP!” Bad calls out from the passenger side of the window. 

“HA TAKE THAT BITCH!” Tommy yells as they speed off down the track, the Ponti taking off like a race horse flying down the dirt into the last lap.

“GO TOMMY GO!” Tubbo’s chants are added to Wilbur and Techno’s heeds to quickly press on.

The blonde narrows his eyes, the Ponti is revving so hard it almost sounds like the engine might give out.

They loop around the track so fast everything is such a blur, the energy is so high they barely realize they’ve clearly lapped Skeppy and are already heading towards the finish line.

Even though the blue car isn’t that far behind it’s going to be hard at this point to catch the old sports car. 

They hit the finish with an erupt of cheers and laughs.

All four occupants of the car laugh hysterically as Tommy slows down and applies the safety break letting the car slide to a stop, Skeppy’s car following.

It gets quiet for a moment as the laughing starts to die down, fading out to light chuckling as they seem to be attempting to once again catch their breaths. 

Sam let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, while the other boys around him spoke loudly as they bantered. He was obviously relieved the race was over.

Dream looked over at the Mechanic with a raised eyebrow, you could practically feel the amusement from under his mask at the man’s stress.

**_“That’s another successful race for Tommy, Tubbo, and co. Was their any doubt? No, but they were also racing Skeppy and Badboyhalo so no surprise there.”_ ** Quackity’s loud cackling pierces any barrier the windows may have provided.

An irritated Skeppy gets out of the car, taking a running start at Quackity which causes a shriek from the man as he and Karl both attempt to evade the blue haired man who is done with their playful insults. 

“George save me!” Quackity yells as he pulls the glasses wearing man in front of him to act as some kind of shield.

George bats at Alex attempting to pull himself away as Skeppy tries to reach around the taller brunette.

“No get off of me Quackity!” The man whines, sounding unimpressed to have been dragged between his two friends.

“Yeah you get him Skeppy!” Karl cheers as he hides behind Sapnap peeking out.

“Oh yeah you think your getting out of this huh? You think I forgot the dogwater Sappy Nap introduction from the last big race?” The shaggy black-haired brunette looks back at Karl whose chin is resting on his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, mischievous grin starting to grow on his face. 

Karl blinks up at him silently before attempting to run away when Sapnap reaches out and quickly snags Karl’s arm. Yanking the man back into his grasp and wrapping his arms around his midsection, arms caging him in.

“NO NICK PLEASE!” Karl yells out voice going up an octave while Sapnap laughs and picks Karl up so the man is unable to escape. Karl is mixed somewhere between a laugh and a scream as he attempts to squirm out of the stronger mans arms, Sapnap begins to literally throw the man over his shoulder. 

“Sapnap put Karl down before you drop him.” Bad almost scolds as he walks up from the car, pointing over for Skeppy to stop chasing Quackity and to unhand poor George. 

“Come on Baadd, I’m not going to hurt him just like..throw him like a frisbee.” Sapnap supplies as he’s still carrying Karl over his shoulder.

Karl smacks Sapnap’s arm repeatedly, “No no no Bad don’t let him kill me!” He yells looking over for the red hooded man to save him. 

Bad frowns looking unamused by the comment, narrowing his eyes at the bandana wearing man.

Sapnap rolls his eyes and puts Karl down with a huff, Karl quickly scatters away moving behind Bad in case the man changes his mind. He grins sheepishly as Bad shakes his head looking all too tired. 

Sam chuckles softly and puts a hand on Bad’s shoulder as the man looks exasperated. The Mechanic knew how the guy felt, he dealt with three hazardous forces everyday called Purpled, Tommy, and Tubbo.

Dream just silently hangs back as he watches this whole thing, his expression is a bit unreadable. It would make the other uneasy if they didn’t know him well.

Meanwhile the Watson’s and Tubbo exit the Ponti looking all too proud of themselves.

“Okay Okay I’ll admit that was kinda fun..” Wilbur says with a bit of a chuckle.

Tommy beams at his brother, before looking towards Techno curiously, trying to see his opinion.

The pink-haired man sighs but smirks, “Yeah okay I kinda get it now.”

The blonde cheers and high fives Tubbo, “I’m considering this a success! Skeppy pay up bitch! 5 star restaurant let’s go!” He says as he turns towards the blue-haired man who is still staring murderously at Quackity. 

“No! Be reasonable I HAVE TO BUY FOR THE WHOLE SYNDICATE TOMMY MY BANK ACCOUNT!” Skeppy yells as he, Tommy, and Tubbo proceed to get into a bickering match. 

Sam crosses his arms and shakes his head, looking over to Wilbur and Techno with a growing smile on his face. “Not as bad as you expected huh?” He asks as he walks over to them.

“I get why he likes it so much now, though I don’t know if I wanna do that again either.” Techno hums looking over to his brother and best friend as they fight Skeppy about food and money, joined by Bad who is clearly attempting to come to the defense of his best friend’s wallet. 

Sam chuckles and claps both of the older boys on the shoulders, “You will though..”

Wilbur looks over towards Sam with a bit of a raised eyebrow, “The way you say that makes it sound like we aren’t going to have a choice..”

The Mechanic smirks, “Knowing Tommy you won’t.” Leaving the two brothers to groan as he walks towards where a fight is about to break out over the restaurant choice. 

“Boys boys, I think I have a solution here, listen up.”

In the end because they decided to be nice people (mostly because of Sam) and not pick a full on steak house. They spared Skeppy’s wallet and chose a burger joint close to the track so they could pick up the food and bring it back to have a bonfire (Which was apparently something they did quite often).

The entire syndicate showing up ironically did not take as long as a person would assume it would, even with the size.

All it took was the mention of free food and a couple texts to an apparently big ass group chat for all sorts of cars to start pulling up to the track as night began to fully set in. 

Fire barrels were lit as fast food was distributed and the chatter got loud and boisterous. The atmosphere was surprisingly homey even with the presence of a man Tommy explained to Wilbur and Techno was named “Jschlatt”.

The man who was apparently quite the character made a valiant first impression as he showed up blackout drunk, carrying a bottle of off brand whiskey in one arm while he motioned towards Quackity in loose slurs, Wilbur swore he heard the man call the already riled up Alex Quackity “Flatty Patty”.

The minute Quackity even saw the man he tried to instigate a fast fist fight only to be held back by Sapnap, when he realized he was not going to be able to punch the man he switched to fast insults.

Tommy explained that the two men did not have good history with each other but did not dive into more, clearly it wasn’t a topic to talk about to stay on the good sides of people around them, Techno and Wilbur did not ask for an elaboration. 

Things went off without much of a hitch really after that, loud cackling laughter echoed out through the track as everyone sat and hung out.

“This went surprisingly well.” Tubbo commented as he bit into his burger enthusiastically.

“I mean I’m not excited that I paid for all of this, but I gotta admit, worth it.” Skeppy mumbles with his mouth full of fries.

Bad scrunches up his face at probably how gross it sounded, moving his hand to steal some fries from Skeppy’s box. “Ew Skeppy.” 

“That’s what you get for challenging me bitch boy.” Tommy snickers as he eats his own food looking way too proud of himself.

“You keep talking like that Niki and I might just have to race you ourselves.” Eret comments with a snort, still wearing their shades in the dark, the light from the bonfire casting on them with a glow in the black sunglasses.

Niki smiles, “yeah Toms maybe I should break out my car and go a couple laps.” 

Tommy instantly shuts up eyes having grown a bit wide, “Yeah nevermind, I think I’m good.” The reaction causes the two syndicate leaders to laugh.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen fear in your eyes like that Tom besides the time you broke Dad’s favorite mug.” Wilbur teases with a grin as he holds on to his own food.

Tommy scowls at him and flips him off, “Fuck off Wil you don’t understand, these are forces I cannot mess with.” He says with a deadpanned expression that gets Eret and Niki laughing harder.

As if the _ audacity  _ to insinuate racing Eret and Niki Nihachu was not the most fear inducing thing in this universe was absurd. 

“Hey Innit, Catch!” The blonde looks up just in time to reach up and catch the wad of money flying towards his face. Tommy looks up at Dream who is already starting to walk back to where George, Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl are.

“Dream what the fuck-” Tommy comments blinking at the cash wad.

Dream pauses and raises an eyebrow at him, “Did you already forget that the winner got money? Fair is fair.”

Tommy scoffs and narrows his eyes at Dream, “Of course not asshole, I just- why didn’t you try to kill me or some shit earlier? You didn’t do anything.” He accuses looking cautiously at Dream.

Dream laughs, “What did you expect me to slash your tires or some shit? Believe it or not I don’t spend my nights wondering how I will torture you daily. It was a race between you and Skeppy and I told you I was just bored nothing more than that.” He snorts and shakes his head slowly. “I like you kid. I’ll see you around Tommy..you should try to relax a little more.”

Tommy let’s out an offended noise, “You bastard don’t tell me to chill out!” He sneers, only causing another chuckle from Dream who eyes Techno before making his exit. 

Wilbur leans over to look at the wad of cash Dream had given his younger brother, "Check to make sure it's not fake." is all he mumbles into the blonde's ear.

“Fucking prick..” Tommy grumbles looking away, but he does what his brother asks, flipping through the bills silently. It does indeed seem to be real money.

“Language..” Bad mumbles as he eats more fries, eventually his hand gets slapped away by Skeppy for the taking of his food.

Though besides that the good vibes weren’t that tarnished.

Wilbur and Techno roll their eyes at their brother's antics but smiles haven’t left their faces. They are really starting to understand this whole racing thing. Tommy catches his brother's gazes and beams at them slightly, finally feeling at ease.

He decides that maybe having his brothers involved with his racing isn’t so bad after all, having both of his families is all he can really ask for. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Small side notes: I like the fact that none of you asked where Techno was going in the first chapter of this book lol and why Dream keeps giving him looks 👀)


End file.
